


in my mind, I see the stars

by jaeyoonhui (huang_soh_hui)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blindness, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sadness, Shine Forever, i'm sorry Minhyuk, testing waters, the rest of them are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huang_soh_hui/pseuds/jaeyoonhui
Summary: Hoseok doesn't understand why he can't seem to think normally.





	in my mind, I see the stars

**Author's Note:**

> MINI SHINE FOREVER BLINDNESS CONCEPT FIC
> 
> recommended song: BLIND - Monsta X [The Clan Pt.2]

With shrouded eyes and an open mind, he could see everything. Nothing much changed ever since the accident, at least to him it didn't. "Seok-ah," the male whispers, nudging the sleeping figure beside him. "Hyung, I want to see the stars."

 

The sleeping person shifts and places his head into the others lap. "Mmph.. Kiki, we are under the stars." He mutters in his half state of consciousness, not truly aware of his surroundings but awake enough to see that the ground he slept on was in-fact grass. "Go back to sleep, Kihyun-ah."

 

Kihyun sighs, "I was never asleep Hoseok."

 

Realising he wouldn't be able to chase his slumber, Hoseok forces himself awake to avoid potential restlessness. From his place in Kihyun's lap, he could see the sky. He could see also Kihyun's chin at a close-up angle. He could see the excess ribbon of the blindfold that ran across the younger's eyes. "I'm awake now Kihyun. Thanks."

 

Silence falls upon them and Hoseok watches Kihyun with admiration as the younger stares into the sky. "Is it beautiful Hoseok?" Kihyun whispers softly. Hoseok cringes, not sure what to tell Kihyun at all. So he says nothing- and Kihyun doesn't press him for an answer either.

 

_Hoseok continues to stare at Kihyun._

 

Kihyun could feel. He could feel Hoseok's eyes on him, observing him and staring at him as though he were a breathtaking portrait. Kihyun could not see Hoseok but he pictured in his mind, an image of the Hoseok from his memories before the accident. Kihyun's hands find themselves running through Hoseok's hair, gently gliding over the elder's scalp. Kihyun's lips perk into a small smile when he hears Hoseok's soft sighs of comfort. "Is your hair the same colour as the sky? Hyunwoo hyung told me it was a beautiful dark blue like the night sky."

 

If Kihyun had his sight, he would've noticed the way Hoseok's face glowed pink in the darkness of dusk. Hoseok was slightly thankful for Kihyun's lack thereof but curses himself inwardly for having harboured such a thought.

 

"If you could see my hair, you would probably die from my amazing beauty." Hoseok attempts to joke and Kihyun laughs with him. The air is less tense, and Hoseok feels slightly less pressured. He's still lying in Kihyun's lap, he realises, but he wouldn't want to be any place else.

"Ki... I'm going to try something?" It comes out more of a question but Hoseok doesn't wait for an approval before his arms are stretching upwards. His left hand hooks behind Kihyun's neck and guides the younger to bend lower.

Hoseok leans upwards, his vision was clouded by Kihyun's ebony coloured blindfold and Hoseok frowned because he couldn't see the dark irises he had grown fond of. But he could feel Kihyun breathing against his face and in Hoseok's mind it was now or never whenever it came to his feelings. He pulls Kihyun even lower to meet his lips.

It's soft and quick. Kihyun's lips against his felt like that one time he was practicing on a red velvet cupcake. They were supple and smooth, Kihyun tasted sweet and Hoseok wanted more.

 

"Ah..."

 

Kihyun unconsciously chases Hoseok's lips when the elder pulls away. The contact lasted too short a time for Kihyun's brain to fully register it. His face falls, he couldn't picture the moment properly and it would be difficult to remember it.

"Kihyun ah.. don't frown."

 

Kihyun can feel Hoseok's head shift in his lap, the elder's hand is still resting open-palmed on the back of his neck. Kihyun wouldn't mind if Hoseok's palm left an imprint. The idea of being visibly marked intrigued him. It would mean he belonged to Hoseok and Kihyun strangely didn't mind that. He gasps when Hoseok leans up to kiss him again but this time he fists Hoseok's hair in his hands to keep him there. Kihyun tilts his head slightly, deepening the kiss. "Seokkie hyung." Kihyun whispers lowly, pulling away slightly for breath. The corners of Hoseok's mouth lift slightly, lips slightly parted due to breathlessness.

 

Kihyun tilts forwards again, blindly chasing for Hoseok's mouth and letting their lips mold together intimately. In Kihyun's mind, he saw red. Hoseok's lips were usually red, in most memories Kihyun had of him. And they'd be even more red after the cordi-noona's were done with him. At the thought of the elder's facial features, Kihyun felt like his body was on fire and he figured his face had probably adopted the vibrant shade too.

 

Kihyun's focus is distorted when he hears Hoseok's soft chuckles, soft humming against his lower face. Hoseok pulls away but doesn't give Kihyun a chance to follow. Instead, he lifts himself off the younger's lap (and reluctantly at that) and moves to sit infront of Kihyun. Like this, he could see the brunette more clearly. "Kihyun, are you that embarrassed that you are turning visibly red?" Hoseok likes that Kihyun's face still glowed under the dim light that the moon emanated. 

 

He liked how the dark colour of the blindfold complimented Kihyun's appearance so well. 

 

He hated that hidden beneath the piece of cloth lay a pair of eyes that would never again see the wonders on this earth. Hoseok hated that Kihyun had been hurt, damaged beyond any capability of repair.

 

And while it seemed Kihyun accepted this as his eternal fate, bestowed upon him in his destiny written by the gods, above all else Hoseok believed that Kihyun wished he could've prevented it. 

 

Hoseok's jaw clenches at the thought of the accident that rendered his beloved sightless. Lying a few metres beyond, lying safely tucked away in a warm comfortable cabin, was _the perpetrator_. And while his love protested otherwise, Hoseok had no reason not to blame Minhyuk.

 

 

_Minhyuk had been there. Hoseok had not._

 

 

They had been **alone**.

 

 

_Just Minhyuk and Kihyun._

 

 

Hoseok wonders also, why he had held Jooheon back. And he thinks to himself that if he had let his own emotions rule over him, Minhyuk would've received more than just the pathetic punch Hyunwoo threw at him. But Hoseok also doesn't think he would have done anything. After all, at the end of everyday Lee Minhyuk was still his brother. Lee Minhyuk was still the same person he grew up with. But that same Lee Minhyuk committed treason against his own friends, Hoseok still refused to believe this was his Minhyuk.

Changkyun had been calm, Hoseok remembers all of a sudden. The youngest had shown such indifference that could make one shiver in fear. But Hyungwon had taken him away from everything, the youngest shouldn't ever have to see his elder's fight. Hoseok always had a feeling, Changkyun knew more than he would ever let on.

 

He stares at him. The man he loves. The black appendage that shielded his pain from the world before him. Hoseok wants to remove it. He wants to see how badly Kihyun was hurting. He wants to see.

 

"The blindfold feels nice doesn't it." Kihyun says the moment Hoseok's fingers make sheer contact with the soft material. The elder is startled by the sudden reaction, but he understands. When you lose one sense, the others a heightened to a great extent.

"Hyungwonnie gave it to me, he put it on himself." Kihyun's hand rises, groping around. Hoseok takes it, and guides it to the blindfold. He watches as Kihyun smiles while he tests the cloth between his fingers. "It feels nice."

 

Hoseok pulled his hand away shortly after. He wouldn't breach Kihyun's privacy, if Kihyun took the blindfold off it would be by himself on his own terms.

 

"Seok Hyung...," Kihyun whispers softly while Hoseok stares at him with a gaze full of concern. "Lets go inside, its getting cold." Hoseok obliges and they both stand up. The older male guides Kihyun into their trailer and shuts the door behind them. The kitchen was still a visible mess, the result of Kihyun's attempts to feel around and adjust.

 

They make it to the bed safely- only after Kihyun tripped over the couch while Hoseok wasn't looking. And when Kihyun offers to share a bed, Hoseok readily agrees with no hesitation.

 

"I love him." The boy with hair as dark as the night sky thinks to himself as he lay with the love of his life. 

 

"I love you," He whispers above the sound of the soft breaths that left the lips of the boy without sight.

 

He thinks that if Kihyun could see him now, could see them. He'd be happy. Hoseok curses himself again for harbouring such negative thoughts. Of course, looking at it now, Hoseok wouldn't change a thing.

 

Especially since now Kihyun would be extremely dependent and Hoseok would opportunistically direct that sense of reliance towards himself. Hoseok groans silently, mentally debating why he keeps thinking with such crude intentions. Fuck, why was he like this?

 

The other male liked to think he had Hoseok fooled as he lay silently breathing. He hears Hoseok’s soft whispering and blushes. And as he slowly drifts off for real this time, Kihyun pictures how they must look like now. Hoseok, the big spoon, curled around Kihyun like a blanket.

 

In Kihyun’s mind, he pictures Hoseok. In his mind, he can see the stars in the night sky. In his mind, he can see himself kissing Shin Hoseok deeply. With his mind, Kihyun can see it all… even if he could no longer see it for real, Kihyun was content.

 


End file.
